I Love Sena
by stringer13
Summary: I'm going to make short one chapter stories with anyone with Sena. Yaoi or Het is allowed so please just tell me. Tell me who you want in the chapters and I'll do them no matter how crazy.
1. Introduction

Stringer13: I just love Sena so much so I decided to start a story with short chapter, each with a different character in them. Just tell me a character and I'll write it.


	2. Kakei

Stringer13: I'm really sorry, but I couldn't write this chapter earlier because the power went out in our house. It took seven hours to get it back to normal and I had a friend over after that. It would be kind of awkward if I wrote a yaoi fan fiction with my friend here. Also it would be awfully rude to them. This was the first request I got and since this person reviewed first their favorite will be first. I'm still an inexperienced writer so you don't have to tell me it sucks because I know already. I'm sorry it's short, but it's 11:56 pm and I need to go to sleep soon. Please review. Oh one more thing I'm writing this from events in the manga, not the anime. Also, I plan on making each chapter at least 500 words but this one will be rather short.

Character: Kakei

Story Start

**My Eyeshield **

Kakei's POV

Ever since he has found out Kobayakawa Sena's true identity was Eyeshield 21 he fell in more love with the boy. Ever since he had met the boy when he came to spy on their team he had felt a strange feeling in his chest every time they met. He was so unlike the other boys he had met, especially the ones on his team. He was so shy and meek that anyone could be attracted by his unintentional charms. He was also so quiet and innocent, that it made Kakei want to give him a big hug. Not only that, but he had absolutely no back bone. He was so easily pushed around by his captain that it was somewhat pathetic.

Like Mizumachi, he had underestimated the chibi of Deimon and that was one of the reasons they had lost. He was (6, 6) while his opponent was only (5, 1) and in the end even though it was close, he had lost badly. Now he knew better and planned to win the younger boys heart.

He had always suspected that Sena was Eyeshield, but he was never sure. He had confirmed it to Sena when he had come to the bath house after practice. Sena looked shocked when he told him he knew that he was Eyeshield. The look on his face was so cute, that it was priceless.

Later after the Bando game, he had felt horrible. Before the game between the Poseidon's and the Devil Bat's he had ridiculed Sena about how he would never be as good as the real Eyeshield 21, but today he had proven him wrong. He had beaten the real Eyeshield 21 and had proved that he was the best Eyeshield. He had proven that being small has its own advantages.

Now was the time. He was going to tell him how he truly felt. He left Mizumachi and his other sempai's and went to find the small running back, who was probably being picked on by his captain Hiruma.

He then saw him walking on the street with a few guys following him. He had watched them as they cornered the cute but now frightened chibi.

"Ano, but could you please move, I need to get home" he said quietly.

"Shut your damn trap, Eyeshield. We made a lot of bets about how you would lose to Akaba and now we're in debts. You're going to pay for this" said one of the boys, as he punched Sena in the cheek as he was flying toward s the wall. That was when Kakei decided to interfere. He grabbed Sena before he had hit the wall and gently lay him down as his back was leaned against the wall.

"Kakei-kun, what are you doing here?" asked Sena quietly.

"Let's talk later. First let me throw out the trash" said Kakei, while cracking his knuckles tightly, as he walked slowly to the trembling teens. As he proceeded to walk towards them, he was stopped as a pair of arms wrapped around his. He looked towards the person worth narrowed eyes, but was surprised to see that it was Sena himself.

"What are you doing Sena-kun? Let me show this trash not to mess with you" said Kakei, with a glint in his eyes.

"Kakei-kun, hurting them won't help. Please leave them alone!" Sena pleaded while giving him the puppy dog look.

"Alright," then he looked at the teens "if I ever see you again I'm going to teach you a lesson."

The teens walked away while giving Sena thankful looks.

"Why did you protect them Sena-kun? They should have gotten what was coming to them."

"It's wrong to beat them up. Two wrongs don't make a right Kakei-kun" Sena started but was silenced by Kakei's lips on his own.

Sena blushed as Kakei pulled away with an evident blush on his cheeks as well.

"What was that for Kakei-kun?" asked Sena still blushing madly.

"Do you even have to ask? I've loved you for a while Sena-kun. But changing the topic, I've wanted to apologize for always calling you fake Eyeshield." This time it was Sena who shut Kakei up with a kiss.


	3. Suzuna

Stringer 13: This chapter will be much shorter then the last one because I don't have any time. I have to go to sleep now, because I have a graduations ceremony tomorrow morning. It's so stupid. It's just for parents rally, because no student enjoys it. Anyway please enjoy this chapter. Tell me who you want me to write with Sena and I'll make sure it happens no matter what. This chapter will only be a couple hundred words sorry.

Chapter Start:

Ever since reporters started to stalk him, to find out his true identity he had to be extra careful about not releasing his identity. They wanted to know if he had anyone special to him and it was sure annoying.

It got even worse after the Bando game, where they found out his true identity. After that they wouldn't just stalk him but take pictures of him when he was in the shower and while he was sleeping. It was really creepy for the usual quiet boy to get so much attention.

Later though, Sena realized that it wasn't so bad after all. It all started a little while ago, when he met up with Suzuna because she was going to teach him how to roller blade, something good yet bad happened at the same time. You see unknown to those two they were being watched by that stupid reporter lady who new nothing about American football and she and her partner saw them in a very ………… strange position. It wouldn't have happened if Sena wasn't so clumsy. Well, let's just say that he tripped on her while they were rollerblading through the park and when she hit the grass, he was lying right on top of her. They took many pictures of the two in a couple of seconds, including Suzuna slapping Sena across the face.

That was the bad part. The good part was after; she kissed his cheek as an apology. Sena swore that day he would never wash his cheek again.

Now it was two months later after his team won the Christmas Bowl. Sena's mom was complaing about his dirty cheek and Sena was just thinking about the first time she kissed and the more kisses to come.

Stringer 13: Sorry it was so sure but I told you, I need to wake up early tomorrow. Anyway, next is Akaba. Please review.


	4. Akaba

Stringer 13: I won't be able to update again tomorrow, because I am going to my friend's party and it won't end until 11:30. I need to get more sleep, so I won't update then. Besides I get so wiped out after that that I will fall asleep the minute my head hits the pillow. Besides that I'm in a terrible mood. My friend is moving to Korea and my other friend is transferring to another school. Sorry but this one will also be short, because I have to go to sleep soon. Well here is the chapter with Akaba. Enjoy and please review. I need reviews.

Chapter Start:

Akaba Hayato was in love. He had fallen for the running back of the Deimon Devil Bat's. Hard. But no matter what he did, the boy wouldn't understand what he was trying to say. He tried flirting with him, touching him by "accident", and even tried to grope him, but he was so naïve.

That's what made him so desirable. He was so unlike his teammates, namely Koutaru who was as loud as a siren. After knowing Koutaru for a few years, he decided he wanted a lover who was the opposite of him. He was so cute and gullible that he wanted to just give him a hug, which was very uncharacteristic of the usually stoic teen. He knew so many people loved the other running back. He could think of ten on the top of his head easily.

Shin of the Oujo White Knights

Riku of the Seibu Wild Gunmen

Kakei of the Kyoshin Poseidon's

Jyuumonji of the Devil Bat's

Hiruma of the Devil Bat's

Mizumachi of the Kyoshin Poseidon's

Kid of the Wild Gunmen

Sakuraba of the Oujo White Knights

Marco of the Dinosaur's

Even his own teammate Sasaki Koutaru had an interest in the boy.

He hated them all for going after his Eyeshield!

He decided that he would make his move today. He had just watched them play in the Christmas Bowl, that he had wanted to be in himself but was happy that Sena could be in it himself. In the end, he they had persevered and won it all. Now was the perfect time for confessing his love for the younger Eyeshield. He had kept his feelings bottled up long enough. Now was the heat of the moment.

He new, that at this time other players would be trying to court the cute chibi. He had to find him before Shin or Riku could. They were the most dangerous threats. Not only did Sena have a fascination with Shin, but he was childhood friends with Riku. They were also faster then him, so he had to move like his life depended in it.

He found the younger running back celebrating with the monkey boy named Monta or something, and approached him warily when he left his team to go home, after Mamori told him to be careful on his walk home.

"Sena-kun" he yelled to the small boy as the taller boy approached him.

"Hello Akaba-san. How are you doing tonight?" asked the smaller Eyeshield. "Did you need something?"

"Hai Sena-kun. I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it Akaba-san?" Sena asked patiently.

"Well I don't know how to exactly say this, so I'll use my mouth" he said.

'He's going to sing one of his songs?' Sena wondered, but was surprised as he felt a pair of heated lips on his own. His eyes widened in shock, as he blushed softly. He wasn't used to this kind of thing. He had never kissed anyone before. He closed his eyes enjoying the feel of the red haired boy's lips on his own. He pouted slightly as the older boy took a step back to let him get his breath.

"Akaba-san does that mean we're …………. lovers?" asked Sena timidly.

"I suppose so Sena-kun. I suppose so"

The End

Stringer 13: It kind of sucked, but live with it until next time. Next is Shin x Sena my personal favorite.


	5. Shin

Stringer 13: I'm really sorry that I haven't updated. The reason was well . . . . . . . . . . . . . my grandma passed away. It really had a big affect on me and I didn't want to type this. Sorry for that, but I really was sad with this. Well this chapter is with my favorite pairing Shin x Sena. I just think it is so cute. I don't know why there are so many more Hiruma x Sena instead if Shin x Sena because they make so many hints that Shin likes Sena. I like Hiruma x Sena a lot also, but not nearly as much as Shin x Sena. Well just to tell you, after I do one chapter with each character, I'm going to start doing regular fictions again. Just to tell you next is Kid. Well here is the next chapter. Please read and review. The reviews would really cheer me up. Oh and I made this chapter a lot longer to make up for my absence.

**Shin **

Sena was troubled. Recently he had found out he had some feelings for the star linebacker of the Oujo White Knights. He had just talked to Mamori a few days ago and he had found out this surprising conclusion.

_Flashback_

_Sena had just walked to Mamori's house because he was having some serious problems._

"_What's up Sena?" asked Mamori pinching Sena's cheek slightly. Sena pouted slightly and sat down on the couch. _

"_Mamori-neesan……… I've been having some strange dreams lately and I was wondering if you could help me out with them." Sena explained. _

"_Alright tell me what the problem is and I'll do my best to help" she replied helpfully. _

"_Well the problem is I'vebeenhavingwetdreams," he said a little too quickly._

"_What was that Sena? I couldn't here you." Mamori said. Sena felt lie he was going to die of embarrassment. His face was as red as a cherry now. He just wanted to disappear right now and spare himself of saying this again. _

"_I said that I was having wet dreams about someone," Sena explained. He closed his eyes not wanting to know Mamori's disgusted reaction. He decided that he had to be brave and opened his eyes. What he saw shocked them. Mamori had an excited glint in her eyes. _

"_Oh Sena, I have been waiting for this day, the day where you would finally grow up. I'm so proud of you!" Mamori exclaimed all excited. _

"_Proud of me? No offense Mamori-neesan, but you have a sick mind," Sena said with a disgusted look on his face. "I didn't know you were a perv."_

"_Sena now is not the time to come to such conclusions," Mamori said with a blush on her cheeks. "Now anyway Sena who is it that you have a crush on? Is it Suzuna?" she asked clearly excited. _

"_Um no…….." _

"_Is it that cute girl in your class named Akira?" (Not a real character.)_

"_That's not who it is either."_

"_Then who is it?" she asked mildly confused. _

"_Um Mamori-neesan, I've already told my parents this but I'm kind of attracted to guys," Sena said. Mamori had a shocked look on her face. _

"_Don't tell me……" Sena closed his eyes expecting to see a disgusted face, "you can't be attracted to Hiruma." Sena then fell over anime style. He wasn't expecting that, that was for sure._

"_NO!" Sena managed to sputter out. _

"_Oh that's good. I was worried there for a second. Well who is it, Riku or something, because that would be really cute? Am I right? Tell me I'm right!" she yelled._

"_Um no. I kind of like Shin-san," he explained._

"_So it's that strong linebacker right? He could protect you. Well anyway, it's perfectly natural to have these dreams. You like this guy a lot right? Then you should go to ask someone he knows well and ask them for advice, okay?"_

_Flashback ends_

Sena currently was standing outside the Oujo White Knights field to look for Sakuraba. He knew that the pop idol was the closest thing Shin had to a friend. He looked around to make sure Shin wasn't around. He didn't want him to know what he was here. It would be really awkward. He turned around a corner and bumped into someone. He looked up to see the very person he wanted to avoid, Shin.

"Kobayakawa Sena, what are you doing here?" Shin asked his rival with a raised eyebrow.

"Ano Shin-san, I actually came here to see Sakuraba-san. Can you tell me where he is?" Sena asked patiently. Shin simply nodded before pointing Sena in the direction Sakuraba usual hung out at after practice. He felt a quick pang inside when he heard it was Sakuraba instead of him that the Eyeshield wanted to see.

Maybe he hadn't ingested the necessary amount of food, although it was unlikely. He just ignored and continues to jog around the field.

Sena kept on jogging to the destination that Shin had pointed to until he saw an awkward sight. In front of him was Sakuraba being pressed against a tree by the Oujo quarterback Takami. Sena first thought that they were having a fight but then when he looked closer, he saw that that wasn't the case at all.

Sakuraba noticed Sena looking at them and had a slightly panicked look on his face. He pushed Takami away and gave Sena a sheepish look.

"Ah hi Sena-kun," said Sakuraba awkwardly. Sena just nodded dumbly in response as he blinked a few times to make sure what he saw wasn't just an illusion.

"Hi Sakuraba-san, how are you doing?" he said still blinking.

"I'm fine Sena-kun. Did you need something?" asked Sakuraba.

"Um yeah……….. can I speak with you in private please?" Sena asked hopefully. He needed this advice, and he needed it bad.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow Takami-san." Sakuraba said while waving at his senior, before vanishing with Sena.

"Ano, Sakuraba-san you and Takami-san are in a relationship right?" asked Sena. Sakuraba nodded blushing shyly. "Then I'm sure you can help me."

"Who do you have a relationship with Sena-kun?" asked Sakuraba truly curious.

"That's the thing Sakuraba-san. I like someone but they don't know, so I thought I should ask someone really close to them," he explained.

"Don't tell me it's Shin isn't it?" Sakuraba said like it was a known fact by everyone. Sena looked at him shocked.

"How did you know?" asked Sena surprised.

"Oh were you trying to hide it or something? It was kind of obvious," said Sakuraba. "Oh, well do you have any advice for me? I'm kind if desperate."

"Well truthfully Shin is kind of oblivious to everything except football and school. He probably won't understand it a first, but I know he likes you, so you don't have to worry too much. Just go look for him, and leave the rest to me," Sakuraba ordered. Sena nodded his head not wanting to feel the wrath of the wide receiver.

Sena looked all around the school ground to find the linebacker as Sakuraba had told him to. He finally found him looking at the stars on a hill. He just realized that he had stayed at Oujo for a few hours and that it was already dark out. He was about to walk down to the spot where Shin was sitting and was about to join him, like he intended too but he was tripped by someone in he bushes and fell head first towards the hill. He looked as he was falling to see Sakuraba grinning at him. He yelped as he was falling to the ground.

Shin looked up as he heard a yell and saw his rival tumbling to the ground. He ran to the boy before he fell to the ground. Sena looked up at his savior with a grateful look in his eyes. Shin looked down to see his chibi rival in his arms and felt a strange feeling in his chest. He didn't know why, but he liked the others body against his chest. Not wanting this feeling to go away, he sat down with Sena in his lap. Sena blushed and shrunk into Shin's lap.

"Ano, Shin-san could you please let me go, you're crushing my arms," said Sena. It was true Shin had a tough grip on his arms, ever since he had grabbed him before the fall. Shin nodded, being his usual quiet self. Honestly though, he didn't want to let go of Sena. He felt so right in his arms, like they were a perfect fit. What was with him recently? He was acting strange since Eyeshield got here and it was driving him crazy. It was getting rather aggravating as well. He clenched his fists together. He had had enough of this. He truly didn't know why but he didn't let Sena out of his lap.

Instead of doing that, he decided he wanted to kiss him, and he did just that, leaving Sena as red as a cherry. "Shin-san why did you do that?" asked Sena.

Shin really didn't know the answer to that however and just said "I did that ………. because it is an exercise that will make our jaw muscles stronger."

Sena nodded. That sounded like a Shin answer to him so it must have been true.

"Kobayakawa Sena I think it would be beniftial for us both if we keep doing this exercise every day, so we can master this technique together," Shin said. Sena slowly nodded his head. He didn't mind this exercise.

"May I do another exercise that I have been trying to do?" asked Shin. Sena nodded. "Alright which direction do you live in?" Sena pointed in a direction and without a word Shin picked Sena up, put him on his shoulder and ran to Sena's house.


	6. Kid

Stringer 13: I was really hoping for, more people would review yesterday, but I got less then average which really made me sad. Not only that, but since I'm such a slow typer it took me like hours to write it. You better review this time or I may not update for a couple of weeks. This chapter is going to be much shorter, but you should still review. It would mean a lot to me. I don't really understand Kid that much so it's going to be hard to write this. The next one will be even harder, because I was asked to do Kurita. That sounds like an unlikely one. It would be weird to picture. Well anyways here is the next one. Enjoy and please for the love of god review.

**Kid**

Kid finally got to relax. The Christmas Bowl was finally over and he could do whatever he wanted to. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He was being dragged by his boyfriend Sena to a stupid amusement park. Ever since he was a little kid, he had hated them. The worst possible thing about them was roller coasters. Ever since he was a little kid and went on a roller coaster by himself, he had been traumatized. He had hated them ever since and hadn't stepped foot in an amusement park all. Now Sena was dragging him unwillingly to the source of his fears and he was about to give up until he saw a sign near the roller coaster.

The sign said that you had to be at least 165 cm's if you wanted to ride it, and since Sena was only 155 cm's he was home free. He was saved. Now he didn't have to go on that ride and get a heart attack. Yes, it was truly a miracle.

"Ne, Sena-kun we have a small problem," said Kid, while pointing to the sign. Sena looked at him questionably before turning his head to read it himself. Seeing it made him sad obviously, as he was biting his lip. Kid knew how he hated to be so short. Suddenly Sena's eyes widened slightly.

"Kid-san I have a question. If I was able to go on the ride you would still come on with me right?" asked Sena with a slight smirk. Kid nodded not knowing where this was going. "Well don't worry Kid-san I have an idea. I know how I can go on the roller coaster with you, so you don't have to worry about it," Sena finished for himself.

"Oh how is that?" asked Kid having a bad feeling in his stomach.

"Wait and see Kid-san. Wait and see," he repeated while still walking in the direction of the roller coaster.

They got there after a few minutes of walking. "Kid-san could you wait here please? I need to go talk to the person in charge of the ride," he said excusing himself and heading towards the young girl in charge. Kid watched as they chatted for a few minutes. What he thought was weird, was the girl had a blush on her face after talking to him. To bad for her Sena already liked him.

As Sena approached Kid again he guided him to the line. Kid stayed silent for a few minutes until they were at the front of the line.

"Sena-kun I was wondering, could you now tell me how you are going to get on the ride? If you aren't aloud to go on, I won't go on either, so don't worry," said Kid even though he really didn't want to go on.

"Well I had this great idea that since I wouldn't fit in a seat, that I would just sit in your lap Kid-san, since you're big enough to fit in it. I asked the girl if it was alright, and she agreed right away, so it's fine," Sena stated.

'So that's why she was blushing earlier,' thought Kid as the truth dawned on him. But now he had to ride the ride. Should he ride the ride and let Sena sit in his lap or risk having a heart attack. He thought it over for a second and finally came up with an answer. Of course he was going to let Sena sit in his lap. Why did it take him so long to decide for him? They walked into there cart and Sena sat down on Kid.

Kid blushed slightly at the contact. He was glad Sena couldn't look at him right now. When they strapped Sena in, he they were so close together that they could feel each others breaths on them.

As they rode on the roller coaster, Kid came to a conclusion that maybe roller coasters were not that bad.

Stringer 13: Next in Kurita. Please read and review.


	7. Kurita

Stringer 13: Sorry for not updating for a couple weeks, but I have been hanging out with my friends lately. Now that I have a few days off, I will update more constantly. This is defiantly the weirdest request I have ever had. It is with Kurita and that I can't really picture it, but I'll do my best for Scrunchy who requested it. Well even though this is weird, and I doubt that this will be good but I am going to do my best. Oh, and the next one is Jyuumonji. I thought I would tell you the order that is coming.

Jyuumonji, Agon, Riku, Sakuraba, Tetsuma, Mamori, Hiruma, Kotaro, Mizumachi, and I haven't decided the rest.

I don't know if anyone knows, but I'm only doing this story for a while. After I do everyone with Sena once then it is over. Well here is the next chapter. This is going to be the shortest, so sorry. This couple kind of scares me. It is sort of s romance but with no actual kissing probably. I think that I might have nightmares.

Chapter Start

Kurita was happy. He had a lot of friends from the football team. HE could now play football whenever he wanted to know that they had enough players on their team. Most importantly though, he had 5 dozen cream puffs from Kariya that he was going to share with his whole team. He loved cream puffs, but he wasn't sure if he had enough. Mamori loved cream puffs even more then him, and considering how much he loved cream puffs that was a hell of a lot. He waltzed to the clubhouse expecting to see his friends and teammates but when he entered, no one was there except for Sena. He was slightly disappointed that only one of his teammates was there, but since it was Sena it quickly brought a smile to his face.

"Ne Sena-kun, where did everyone go?" asked Kurita. He looked around the room making sure no one else was there before he plopped down on a chair. He blinked a few times before standing up, and walking towards the door.

"Where are you going Kurita-san?" asked Sena slightly hurt that he was just going to leave. Kurita yet again didn't say a word but turned around while walking out the door. Sena sweat dropped. It seemed that he had sat on Cerberus who was sleeping on the chair, because Cerberus was biting Kurita's fanny. (I can't believe I just wrote that)

Then after plucking him off his toushie, he sat Cerberus on the ground outside before closing the door slowly and locking it. Then he ran to his chair and ducked for cover. That was the right thing to do, because the moment he closed the door, Cerberus began thrashing at the clubhouse. When he finally stopped Kurita stood up and sat back in his chair breathing a sign of relief.

"Sena-kun where are the others?" asked Kurita.

"Well since it is a half day in school and we just beat Oujo he said we could have a little break," Sena explained.

"Well since everyone else is gone do you want to eat some of my cream puffs?" asked Kurita generously. Sena's stomach growled signaling that he was indeed hungry. Jyuumonji didn't bring a lunch and had mooched off of Sena, so he could buy himself one but Sena didn't have any money, but thoughtful old Sena gave in.

Sena nodded eagerly and they both dove into the cream puffs. After a while they had finished all of the 60 creampuffs and were standing outside the clubhouse. Kurita of course had most of the food, but Sena still ate a lot more then it looked like he could hold in that small body of his.

Before Kurita left, he gave Sena a big hug and they made a promise that they would do this again sometime.

Chapter End

Stringer 13: Wow, that was the worst thing I have ever written in my life. I'm sorry that it sucked so much, but it was longer then I expected it to be. Please be nice and read and review. Thank you.


	8. Jyuumonji

Stringer 13: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I have been enjoying my summer vacation. This chapter is going to be a Jyuumonji x Sena fic. I have recently gotten attached to this pair and it is now one of my favorites. Also, this chapter is going to be one of the shortest because I just finished a chapter for the Riku x Sena fic 'My Sena-chan' which I have not updated for months. Like I have said before there are only going to be 20 chapters in this fic so cast your votes now. I have already done about half of them. Oh and if anyone doesn't know Kazuki is Jyuumonji's first name.

Well here is my first Jyuumonji x Sena ever so be nice.

Chapter Start:

Sena had noticed something recently. During games when he was tackled, by some of the bigger and stronger players, they were always tackled to the ground on the next play. Also, through further inspection, he saw that it was almost always Jyuumonji.

It startled Sena that his boyfriend was so protective of him, but that was something to be glad of right? Well it didn't turn out to well when angry mothers of injured players came to Deimon to nag them to death.

He truly was grateful that he was always there to protect him, but it wasn't like he was a girl. He was a guy also after all. It wasn't like he was weak ………… anymore. It was true that only half a year ago he could only lift 10 kg on the bench press, but now he had gotten all the way up to 45 kg which was a major improvement, although rather pathetic when compared to most football players. But he could make it up with as Hiruma called them his' golden legs'.

Finally after a bit of struggling mentally he decided to confront the older, taller, and by far stronger boyfriend.

He was just coming back from a date with Jyuumonji and decided he should invite him inside. His parents were out of town so there would not be any interruptions for once. Whenever Sena had his boyfriend over his mom would keep bringing them cookies and soda and his dad would always look over his newspaper to spy on them. It was really quiet a distraction.

"Kazuki I need to talk to you," said Sena as he sat down next to Jyuumonji on his couch. Jyuumonji gave him a concerned look before shock came over his face.

"I don't like how that sounds Sena. It sounds like you want to break up with me. Are you in love with someone else? Who is it?!!!!! Shin, Riku, or maybe that stupid guy with curls that he calls hair and sunglasses?!! Well I won't give you up with out a fight!" said Jyuumonji as he thought of way to get back at his rivals for Sena's heart with a weird grin on his face.

"No! I am not breaking up with you. Shin is only a rival, Riku is my best friend and like a big brother to me, and I hate Agon because he always calls our team trash," replied Sena as he put a reassuring hand over his boyfriend. Sena was to naïve to believe all those people had crushes on him but alas it was true. "All I was hoping is that you stop hurting people tackling me in football, or people who are really nice to me, like Shin and Riku."

"Well how about a compromise? I won't hurt people nice to you but I get to beat up those who hurt you in football at least during the football game," Jyuumonji stated.

"But if you hurt them their moms will come and complain. That is not the worst part though. The old mom's smell like pee! It drives me crazy!" Sena yelled.

"Fine, but what do I get in return?" asked Jyuumonji.

"I don't have any idea Kazuki, it is up to you" Sena said with a curious look on his cute little face.

"I have an idea that I think you will like," said Jyuumonji with a perverted look on his face. Tonight was going to be fun!

Chapter End:

Stringer 13: This chapter turned out to be longer then I had officially planned. Well the next chapter is Riku x Sena. Please read and review!


End file.
